


The Taming of the Beast

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life of the hunter is always a dangerous one, your life and soul always hanging in the balance and sometimes the good guys don't always win....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a edit of an older fic, just some grammar amends and tidying up really but as I hadn't posted it here I figured I'd share it with you all.

It was bound to happen one day, the day that the monsters would win and one off them would end up dead. The monsters had won before and both Winchester had experienced the horrors of hell itself, and the pleasure of heaven, but always they had clung to life for all it was worth, saved each others immortal souls time and time again. They were brothers and hunters, it was just what they did.  
This time however was different, the monster hadn't killed him it had changed him, turned him into one of it's own before disappearing into the night without a trace. Hunting it had proved impossible and so the hunt had become brother against brother. But let's start at the beginning....

They'd been hunting the werecat for the last few nights and were determined tonight would be the night they would finally put silver through the monsters heart. Cousins to werewolves a werecat turned at just the sight of the moon and hunted humans for pleasure, teasing it's victims without mercy before finally going in for the kill. Cruel, playful creatures that thought about nothing but themselves. Around the size of a large tiger they were strong, quick and aggressive and the Winchesters knew it had to be stopped.  
The creature was eventually corned within a building site, trapped between high brick walls which would one day become part of a school. It snarled at the Winchesters, recognising the guns and knowing they were loaded with silver, it's shoulder still ached from the bullet they had lodged in there the night before.  
Both guns were fired simultaneously but the werecat dodged one bullet and the other lodged in it's leg. Muscled rippled beneath the surface and it pounced straight at Dean ripping it's teeth into his gun arm, knowing that Sam couldn't fire with Dean in between them. It bit deep and hard before disappearing into the night. The creature ran knowing that the brothers would now turn against each other, at least one of those pitiful creatures would end up dead but she wasn't getting involved. She was going to run all night and then travel all day until she was far from the Winchesters. They were too dangerous for any monster too deal with and she knew she'd been lucky to have ended this with a draw.  
“Sam,” Dean began nervously, but there was no need to continue as Sam had seen the bite and they both knew what it meant. The next moon Dean would turn and the only way they knew to stop it was a silver bullet through the heart.  
“Perhaps if we research some more?” Sam suggested barely convincing himself that they could find a cure.  
“Fuck.” Was Dean's intelligent reply followed by a stream of swearing and curses that vocalised the helplessness of the situation. All they could do was research and if they found nothing he would pull the trigger himself, he wouldn't force his brother to have to hunt him. 

Sam sighed as he looked up from the laptop, there was close to nothing new, and the little they had found was useless. The situation looked dire and time was running out. Dean had given up an hour ago, informing Sam that everything was his before grabbing a can of beer and switching on the TV. It was a strange way for Dean to choose to spend his last few hours but Sam understood perfectly. Dean knew nothing he did now would make a difference so why not just relax?  
“You're not going to find anything.” Dean muttered but Sam wasn't the type to give up.  
“If I just look harde,” Sam began but Dean shook his head and turned back to the TV focusing on it as if the advert was the most entertaining thing in the world.  
“If you want to help, go get me something to eat.” Dean called out and Sam wanted to scream in annoyance, before suddenly an idea hit him and agreeing to do just that he headed outside and quickly made his way out of sight of the motel.  
“Castiel!” Sam called out. “Please, I need you!” No answer off course, the angel was always far too busy to deal with them nowadays. He had a war too fight off course but this was far more important. “Please Cass, it's Dean...” Sam began only to see Castiel materialise in front off him instantly. Off course, he always had preferred Dean, he was is brothers precious guardian angel and Sam suspected sometimes that Castiel only bothered with him because he was Dean's brother.  
“What's wrong?” Castiel asked obviously worried, which made a change from being annoyed. He always did seem worried nowadays, worried stressed and tired. So very tired. It almost made Sam guilty for calling him.  
“He's been bitten, by a werecat.” Sam explained. “I've tried too,”  
“A werecat?” Castiel interrupted. “When?”  
“Last night, we've been trying to find a cure but,” Sam began.  
“Last night? It's already too late.” Castiel realised looking like he'd just been hit by a freight train. “It only takes hours for him to change, he'll have lost his humanity already. Surely you saw a change in his behaviour?”  
“No,” Sam replied before realising he had. “Actually, he gave up researching about an hour ago. Went to watch TV like he didn't have a care in the world. I thought he'd given up.”  
“You left him alone?” Castiel demanded and the second Sam confirmed he had the angel grabbed his shoulder and they were in the motel staring at the sight of an empty room. “We're too late, he's gone.”  
“He trashed my computer!” Sam exclaimed picking up part of the casing annoyed.  
“He doesn't want you to stop him, he's not Dean any more.” Castiel explained. “You should have shot him straight away.”  
“How can I shoot Dean? He's my brother!” Sam declared.  
“Now he's a monster.” Castiel replied. “I have to go.”  
“Don't you care at all?!” Sam screamed at the angel who had already disappeared. 

Castiel did care, he cared more than he could let on and so finding a private part of heaven he sat down and cried. How could he have lost Dean so easily? He had always thought when death came he could visit Dean in heaven, because there was no way Castiel would let his soul go anywhere else, and they could be together until the end of time. It truly would be heaven then for both of them, and Castiel had almost been looking forward to that day. Now though, was Dean's soul still human? If it was it was trapped within a savage beast, or even changed to become beast itself. It was hopeless and Castiel knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
“Castiel?” called out another angel and looking up Castiel spotted Radiel. He didn't know Radiel very well, he'd more or less stayed neutral in the war, but knew him by reputation. He was the kind of angel who stayed calm and focused at all times, didn't cause a scene, didn't really get noticed and followed the orders he had been given without question.  
“Radiel.” Castiel greeted the other trying to hide his pain but failing.  
“What's wrong?” Radiel asked. “Have you lost the war? I didn't hear anything about that.”  
“This has nothing to do with the war.” Castiel replied.  
“So one of the Winchesters then.” Radiel replied. “Don't look so startled, we all know just how much you love those humans. Out of everyone here you are the one who truly braced gods command to love them. How do you do it? How can you not see their foolishness? Their greed and envy? Don't get me wrong, I try my best to do as god pleases and even manage to like them, but love? I must admit I struggle with that part.”  
“Humans are different, each one unique.” Castiel replied. “I realise now what god meant. We're not to try and love them as a collective, we have to love individuals one at a time until we realise that we love humanity with all it's flaws. I do you know, I love them all from the most god fearing priests all the way to the most vicious of men destined for hell. They have the capacity to think for themselves, to change, that's what makes humans special.”  
“I will keep this advice in mind.” Radiel replied. “Now it looks like you need some of your own.”  
“Unless you know anything about werecat's that I don't then I don't think you can help.” Castiel explained and with that Radiel smiled.  
“As it happens,”

It was sunset and Dean was deep in the forest eagerly awaiting the moon. He longed to change for the first time, longed for the power and speed. He wanted to be a fearsome beast! He wanted to play and hunt and be free. Humanity was so limited, so pointless and stupid. Life was about three desires, food, fun and sex. They were what mattered in the end.  
Finally the sun set and the change ripped through his body, at first he just grew, gaining height and bulk before his ears itched and grew into those of a cat. A tail shot forth from the ripped remains of clothes and with clawed fingers he ripped away his clothing wanting to be naked and free. He was so close and then he was blinded by light.  
Castiel stood before Dean blasting him with his own light knowing it was blocking out that off the moon. Dean couldn't change whilst he was around, stuck in this half way phrase that was more human than cat and he could stay like this all night. Light was his essence and so he glowed looking like a man standing before a bright white sun only his wings were casting shade across the light and so to Dean he saw nothing but white and the black shape of an angel coming for him.  
Dean hissed at the angel and swiped out with his claws ripping open the angels shirt with four long gashes but missing the skin entirely and then the angel was on him, reaching out and burning his forehead with his touch. Dean howled in pain, the cry of a man and then the pain was gone and he was wrapped in Castiel's arms as the other held him, apologising for hurting him, for not being able to find him sooner.  
“Cass?” Dean eventually spoke up as the pain finally subsided and he realised to his horror what had happened to him. Startled he reached up and could still feel the ears on top of his head, his claws retracted for now but able to come out whenever he choose. Fascinated Dean watched them grow and retract a few times before staring up at Castiel who was watching him intently.  
“Did it work?” the angel asked. “Are you my Dean?”  
“I'm always yours.” Dean replied gently kissing his lover to prove his point. “Or more, you're mine.”  
“But your soul is human again.” Castiel replied relieved. So it had worked, Dean wouldn't be so tame otherwise. Radiel had been a lifesaver, who ever knew the other angel was so knowledgeable about demons? He must have known the whole time, that was why he had found Castiel and told him how to unlock the cage within the werecat that held Dean's soul in a coma until the werecat died. The cat was no demon, more a creature with intelligence but no morals, all humanity locked away until somebody strong, like an angel, awakened it's soul.  
“So what am I?” Dean asked. “I'm not human but I'm not entirely werecat? Am I stuck in this half way state?”  
“No, your a full werecat.” Castiel explained. “Under the sun you're human, beneath the moon a cat but right now your bathed with neither light.”  
“I'm under yours!” Dean realised, his eyes having adjusted to the sudden brightness now so that it felt like nothing more than being in the forest on a bright sunny day.  
“You're under,” Castiel began as Dean pounced, pushing him hard against the forest floor trapping him beneath Dean's larger and stronger frame. Castiel wasn't used to Dean being bigger than him but found he liked it, it felt right that the more dominant man should be both larger and stronger than he was.  
“I'm above, always above.” Dean informed Castiel with a cocky smile as he brought his lips down against his lovers, he was horny as hell and knew the werecats primitive desires were still controlling him, mingling with his very human lust for his lover. Why not act on these emotions? Castiel would be eager and willing as he always was and it would harm no one. Sam could wait, he'd explain everything later. As he felt now he'd be worried that he would try and rape his own brother. He was just that turned on.  
Lying beneath Dean Castiel reached up and gently stroked his lovers ears surprised at just how soft they were, even in this form Dean was beautiful to him and Castiel suspected he could love him even as a cat though sex was a lot less complicated if Dean still resembled a human.  
Dean always had been a possessive lover, dominating the angel and giving him no choice but to submit, he doubted that Castiel even knew how to take control. The angel had been so unsure the first time they had done this, so lost and confused. It had been adorable and Dean had been gentle but that was long ago, he didn't have to worry about hurting Castiel any more.  
Dean dominated the angel, pushing his arousal against his lovers crotch whist he ripped the remains of Castiel's shirts to shreds. He didn't touch the coat, he didn't dare think what Castiel would do if that got damaged, but it was in the way so he carefully helped Cass out of it before moving his mouth down over Castiel's chest. The faintest pink line of a scratch marked it's surface and he realised that he had hurt his lover after all.  
“Cass,” Dean worried but the angel wasn't concerned.  
“It's nothing, Angel's can't become werecats anyway.” Castiel explained and Dean nodded before gently licking the cut feeling guilty for having done this to his precious angel. His tongue continued it's journey down Castiel's body until he was gently kissing his hip so dangerously close to what lay concealed by his trousers.  
Castiel himself removed his remaining clothes before lying back down on his coat as a still eager Dean moved his mouth over Castiel's exposed length licking it eagerly before taking it into his mouth and sucking it hard and fast. His movements were all possessive and it was clear that Castiel was his, to do with as he liked.  
Dean didn't let Castiel cum because it was always nicer to feel the other orgasm whilst he was buried deep inside him. Encouraging his lover onto hands and knees Dean ran his tongue over the angels entrance feeling him shiver in anticipation as he did so. He didn't mess around long, his own aching erection not allowing it, and quickly slid a saliva coated finger deep inside the angel enjoying the quiet moans the angel made from the pleasure this action had caused.  
Continuing to prepare Castiel Dean once again kissed his lover, eager to show just how much he loved him. How much he treasured him, that no matter how he might act he truly appreciated everything Castiel had done for him. He would return it all right now and with that said by his kiss he pulled back and steadied himself to enter Castiel.  
It was the first time he had truly noticed his change in size and startled he realised just how large his erection was now, grown in proportion with his body it must be about nine inches long with a girth to match and he smiled in delight. He's never been a large man, always average which wasn't bad but tonight he could really show Castiel what he could do with the added girth.  
Carefully he moved inside Castiel hearing the other gasp in surprise, he too hadn't realised that the change had effected Dean's erection, and the pain that filled him was intense. Dean had to stop as Castiel moaned but the other was eager and it wasn't long before Dean was able to really fill him feeling the tight heat enclose him deep inside.  
A gentle rolling of the hips was enough to have Castiel shaking in pleasure and as Dean picked up a gentle steady pace his moans filled the forest startling the animals that were around them. Sex was always a primal physical connection and with the power of the beast behind him Dean took Castiel like he had never managed before. His movements became rough and savage and Castiel clearly loved it.  
Dean didn't touch Castiel's erection, there was no need as his lover came all on his own, splattering the coat beneath them with his seed as Dean still continued to take him. Castiel felt his body was being pushed to it's limits, but he was as hard as he ever was within moments of his orgasm. Gasping in the pure physical pleasure of the act. He could barely stay on hands and knees thanks to the force behind him but he managed and still Dean didn't slow. Relentlessly he penetrated Castiel until he orgasmed for a second time over his poor coat. This time his orgasm sent Dean over the edge too and he found his body been filled by the other, who finally stilled panting heavily behind him as pleasure consumed him. They remained like this for awhile, both delighted by what had happened that night.  
Eventually Dean pulled out of Castiel carefully and the angel collapsed down onto the coat as he lay on his side with a smile on his lips. He simply watched Dean for a moment as the other looked confused before letting his light fade.  
The forest faded to black around him and Dean gasped as the change rippled over him as he became a full cat. Large and proud he stood on all fours until his eyes adjusted to the dark and quietly he walked over to Castiel and lay down beside him letting the angel stroke his dark fur as if he was nothing more than a domestic cat. With a content flick of his tail Dean began to purr and beside him Castiel smiled happily. They'd have to find Sam soon and explain what had happened. Not the sex off course, but the taming of the beast. Sam would be happy that his brother wasn't a monster, though it would still take some time for him to get used to having a werecat for a brother.


End file.
